


Had me working hard

by snowflakesinthegarden



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And they will be drunk a lot, Lilac Niall, M/M, Not Famous, Punk Zayn, Slow Burn, This will be a painful journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesinthegarden/pseuds/snowflakesinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall and Zayn meet at a party. Niall falls too fast and too hard, and when he’s ready to give up Zayn falls. <br/>This is partly based on my own experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The boys will be 17 but look like they do today, and I am sorry for all and any mistakes they are all mine. I do not personally know any of them and sadly don't own them either.

To say that Niall was stoked for tonight’s party was an understatement. He was buzzing. He had been texting with Lou and Liam nonstop for almost a week, since he knew Louis was going to throw a party. He wasn’t even sure why he was so excited, just the thought of meeting new people and having fun, drinking and just enjoying the warm nearly summer weather with good music made it so thrilling.

School was almost over; there were just a couple of exams left and then all that shit could be forgotten for 3 months. That made Niall even more exited. See the thing is that Niall and Louis have been best friends for what feels like ages. They knew each other better than nobody else. They have been there for each other trough good, bad and worse. They were known for being loud and funny and always having a good time wherever they went. But they were separated because Louis had to go to another high school, which led to Niall meeting Liam, who went to school with Lou, a while back. Liam was a great lad and could keep up with Lou so Niall liked him almost immediately. At Niall’s own school he had his little group of friends but outside school he knew everybody or at least everybody knew him. From where? He had no idea, not that he minded much.

It was a Friday and he only had to take an exam at school and then he was supposed to meet up with Lou and Liam so that they could go get everything settled at Louis’ place. He had had no time to think of anything to wear on tonight and just threw some clothes in his backpack. Sitting there doing his physics exam thinking of everything else than he should and someone dropping their pen made him wake up from his day dream. He wanted to look hot tonight, like really hot. So Louis would have to help him, and maybe he would end up scoring someone tonight. He had never been the most confident about his apparel, but had got so much positive attention from both girls and boys, though he preferred the later ones. Niall found out he was gay at a house party where he ended up making out with Louis and that was not the last time they’ve kissed. They usually shared a kiss or two when they were drunk, because why not. And Louis is not the only boy Niall has kissed there was his ex boyfriend nowadays a great friend Josh and a lot of drunk one night stands. So today he wanted to have a little more fun.

~

On their way to Louis house Niall told Lou and Liam his plan and they were both very exited about it. Louis especially because Niall wouldn’t usually plan on anything just went with the flow, but now he was determined to pull. Louis was gushing about who was coming tonight and Liam just smiled at them both. They were soon at Lou’s place and started getting the house ready for a party. People were supposed to come at like seven to do barbeque but the clock had just about hit half past five when the fist guests started arriving. So at about seven thirty there was mostly just drunk teenagers everywhere.

Louis and Liam had done a great job at introducing Niall to everyone and to no-one’s surprise he got along with everybody quite well. Niall was pleasantly buzzed though not drunk yet and having really fun. He had met a couple people he liked more than the others, like one curly haired guy named Harry, one short blond boy with glasses called Jone and a sandy haired boy named Anthony. He was currently telling them from where he knew Louis and their childhood together when Louis himself pulled Niall to the side.

“So Nialler have you found someone worthy pulling yet?” Louis asked.

“To be honest not really but I will once everyone’s here, don’t worry”

“Then we need to get you more drunk” Liam piped in.

“Well I don’t think I want to be as drunk as you are at this point, I want to make a good impression on someone” Niall said to Liam as he took hold of the wobbling boy.

“But Niall you will make a great impression on anyone” Liam smiled.

“God, how much have you drank already?” Louis asked.

“I have no idea, but a lot” Liam just giggled.

Niall just laughed at them both heading inside to the kitchen to get another drink. Having found something to drink he started looking for his new friends, who he found outside standing chatting. So there Niall went and he was greeted with smiles.

“So boys, are you having a good time?” Niall asked. The answer was positive and they just continued chatting until Niall was again pulled away by Louis.

“What now, Louis?”

“A few of my other friend just came and I want to introduce you to them”

So Niall and Louis headed back inside to find Liam already greeting three new boys at the door. Niall’s eyes widened at the sight of the tall tan tattooed boy and he pulled Louis arm.

“Louis, who is that boy with the tattoos?” Niall asked.

“See, this is why I bought you inside”

“Yeah yeah, but who is that”

“Oooh you like what you see?”

Niall just groaned at Louis and turned around to see the dark boy approaching them. What he could do to me just with those eyes Niall thought.

“Hey Louis, who is this?” he asked when he got to them.

“This, my friend, is Niall. My best friend since childhood” Louis grinned.

“Hi Niall nice to meet you, my name is Zayn”

“Hello Zayn very nice to meet you too” Niall smiled to him.

“Oh he’s Irish! Louis why is this the first time I meet this boy?” Zayn asked.

“Well it’s not my fault you haven’t listened to me when I’ve told you about him” Louis snickered.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Niall” Zayn smiled.

“You too” Niall blushed. He could sense that tonight was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took about a million years.I had to re-write the whole chapter and it took me forever to find motivation for it. SORRY.  
> Hope you like it!

Niall was currently outside holding up a very drunk Liam who was trying to get Niall to make out with him. Giggling a tipsy Niall just laughed it off, he had stayed clear of everyone that night just in case the hot tan boy Zayn would see and back off because of it

Zayn had been silently watching Niall all night and was waiting for a perfect moment to approach him. He saw him outside struggling with keeping Liam on his feet, and thought ‘I better help’. And just as Zayn got though the door he managed to get a hold on Niall before he could get pulled to the ground by Liam when he fell.

“Need some help there?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, Thanks!” Niall smiled and struggled to get Liam off the ground. When he finally had helped Liam inside, Niall returned outside where he saw Zayn talking with some people and decided to go there too.

“Hey” Zayn smiled and put an arm around Nialls waist when he stumbled there.

“How drunk are you?”

“Not that much” Niall smiled with glassy eyes which proved him wrong.

They stood there talking for a while and every now and then Zayn would pull Niall closer when he felt him swaying.

“Maybe you should drink some water” Zayn suggested.

“Nah, I won’t get a hangover anyways”

“It would just clear your head”

“But I’m not that drunk” Niall pouted.

“You can barely stand on your own feet” Zayn chuckles at the adorably pouting blond boy.

“But that’s why I have you here to keep me close” he smiled.

Zayn just smiled at Niall and tried to not show all the fondness he felt tor the drunk blond already.

After a while Liam stumbled out again and spotted Niall and Zayn leaning against each other and decided to sneak up on them but because he was so damn drunk he tripped on his own feet and in the progress of falling on his face he spilt his drink on Niall who was now hysterically laughing his ass off.

Liam was grumbling on the ground which made Niall cackle even more until he realized he was soaking wet from Liam’s drink. Grumbling he pulled Liam back inside and changed his soaking jean jacket and white muscle top to one of Liam’s batman shirts that are a bit too big.

Meanwhile Zayn waited for him outside and sat down on a sunbathing chair. When Niall returned back outside he smiled droopily at Zayn and went to stand in front of him.

“Where did you think I’d sit?” Niall asked.

“Right here” Zayn patted the spot between his legs.

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Smiling Niall sat cautiously down between Zayn’s legs leaning in to the touch when Zayn wrapped his warm big hands around Niall’s waist pulling his back flush to Zayn’s chest.

“This okay?” He then asked.

Niall only hummed in response.

~

Inside the party was going crazy but somehow Louis didn’t feel like getting plastered, he felt like if he would get super drunk something bad could happen and he didn’t want that.

Louis saw Liam trying to dry hump someone in the kitchen and just casually strolled there pulled Liam by his arm up the stairs to his room and put him in bed.

“Louiiiiiiiiiiis, I’m not that drunk.” he slurred.

“Oh, but you are”

“But I don’t wanna sleeeeeeeep”

“Can you at least try? I’ll go downstairs to get you a glass of water and come back.”

“But-“

“No buts, you should at least try.”

“Fine” Liam just threw the blanket on top of himself.

Louis went to the kitchen to get Liam water and on his way he stopped to look out of the window and saw Zayn and Niall cuddling and giggling outside and had to take a picture of how cute they looked together or for blackmailing, you never know.

The kitchen was a mess and so was the rest of the house but the party was still going strong and Louis didn’t have the heart to throw everyone out and thought that he’ll put Liam on cleaning duty to laugh at his suffering. Louis went back upstairs to find Liam still awake.

“Did you even try to fall asleep?” Louis asked.

“Yeah I did, but I got thirsty and knew you’d get me water so I waited for you”

“Well here I am to save you from dying in thirst”

“YAAAAAY”

“Now please calm down and look at this picture I took downstairs”

Louis shows Liam the picture of Niall and Zayn, and he starts giggling like mad.

“What is so funny about it?”

“Well I apparently tried to make out with him AND spilled my drink down his back”

Now they were both laughing like crazy. After calming down Liam sighed loudly.

“Are you sad?” Louis asked.

“Noo, but would like to have someone to cuddle with”

With that Liam pullet at Louis hand who was caught off guard and stumbled on top of him and laughed. They talked for a while until Liam’s eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. After that Louis realized that he was trapped in Liam’s arms and would not get out of his grasp so he wiggled around and made himself more comfortable and tried to sleep. He had this little buzz in his stomach that he didn’t know why it was there but he just decided to ignore it.

~

Outside Niall realized that it was very late and that he had to go home. Zayn didn’t want to let go of Niall and neither did Niall want to leave. But eventually they had to separate and promised each other to meet up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinions and please comment :)  
> Hope you like it.


	3. IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME

HI IM SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I PROMIS IN A FEW DAYS I'LL POST A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.. MY LIFE HAS BEEN ONE HELL OF A MESS WHICH DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL WITH THIS STORY AND MY "ZAYN" IS OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD SO IT MADE IT HARD TO CONTINUE.. HUGE THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND PATIENCE YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! I WILL TRY MY HARDEST AT CONTINUING THIS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your feedback! I try to update regularly.


End file.
